


The Weight of Our World

by kanehairporn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanehairporn/pseuds/kanehairporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stay safe please. For Clarke, for me? Promise me,” Marcus pleaded, hands gripping her tight. </p>
<p>“Kane!” Monty yelled with urgency from the door. </p>
<p>“Yes, I promise. I’ll stay safe,” Abby sobbed, leaning her head against his shoulder briefly. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight fleeting hug, kissing the top of her head gently.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>My take on 3x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Our World

His execution was scheduled for dusk; Marcus, Sinclair, and Lincoln were all to be executed. At first, when young Nathan Miller had pulled Abby aside in medical early that morning claiming he had severely sprained his ankle, Abby had no inclination of fear for the three men’s lives. But as she began inspecting his ankle and his quiet murmurs of   
“Kane… Lock up… Execution” reached Abby’s ears, she suddenly found it difficult to breathe. She hadn’t known Marcus had devised such a reckless plan, nor did she understand why on earth he would risk his life once again this way but the whole situation made her sick to her stomach. 

Nathan left her then as her face became pale and her knees became weak. She understood that he had to stay low and not become too much more noticeable to protect himself but in that moment she needed someone and with her daughter gone and Marcus being put away, who else did she have? She fell to her knees after he had gone, tears spilling over like a waterfall. She couldn’t lose Marcus, not like this, not again. 

Abby knew she had to collect herself; surely Bellamy or Monty or one of Pike’s evil minions would be along shortly to give her the news and she couldn’t let them see her so vulnerable. It would give her away. They would know that Marcus, in some unexplainable and curious way, had become her weakness. She wiped the tears from her face with the palms of her hands but not matter how much she tried to wipe away the tears, she found her face always wet. Gathering her strength, Abby stood and took a deep breath in before turning where she, surely enough, found Bellamy entering medical with a grim expression.

“You must have a lot of nerve coming here and-,” Bellamy’s hushed voice cut Abby off.

“Quiet. I’m not supposed to be here. We need to go now,” Bellamy muttered out, glancing over his shoulder at the entrance.

“You must be insane if you think I’m going anywhere with you,” Abby spat. Bellamy placed a firm hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye, his brown orbs full of sorrow.

“Look I don’t have time to explain but if you ever want to see Kane again, you need to come with me,” Bellamy insisted. Abby looked at him skeptically, not sure if believing him was the best thing to do after all he’d done. But when she watched his face, she saw nothing but deep regret and pain. Something in the way his eyes shifted from hers told her that he was being honest.

“Fine. But I want to see Marcus,” Abby agreed. Bellamy nodded, gripping her upper arm and pulling her with him toward the back exit of the tent. 

“That’s the plan,” He replied. They stepped outdoors, the sun shining down bright on the camp. The grass was green and lush and the sky was an aqua blue, it was almost beautiful, given the circumstances. Bellamy led Abby around the back of the camp, close to the fence where people didn’t often make a habit of going. 

“Where the hell are you taking me?” Abby asked after they had walked for a few moments.

“To Kane but no one can see me taking you there,” he answered without turning to look at her.

“Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted what Pike wants?” Abby asked, venom clear in her voice. She stopped suddenly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well I don’t want what he wants. We have a difference of opinion,” Bellamy replied over his shoulder. Abby scoffed. 

“So it took Marcus’ execution to bring you to that realization? You murder nearly three hundred Grounders, start a war, and you betrayed everyone who cares about you and now you realize you have a ‘difference of opinion’?” Abby sneered. That made Bellamy stop in his tracks. He whipped around to face Abby who only watched him disapprovingly.

“I made a mistake. More than one. I know that now. I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought I would help our people. Maybe I thought that this way I could avenge Gina and the other innocent people who had been caught in that mountain but I can’t. I did a lot of horrible things but hell if I’m going to let another person I care about die for my mistake.” A tear slipped from Bellamy’s eye as he spoke, voice rough like sandpaper. Her expression softened as she watched him fight back tears. She could see how tired he was. She assumed by the large dark circles under his eyes that he hadn’t slept in weeks. She uncrossed her arms to place a hand on his shoulder gently.

“He never had kids, Marcus, and I know he’s always regretted that. When he joined the guard, he became cold and distant and I had always thought he had just never wanted a child. But when we came to the ground, something in him changed. He thinks of you like a son, Bellamy, and he knows your heart is in the right place. He won’t die blaming you.” Abby gave Bellamy’s shoulder a light squeeze as more tears began to stream down his cheeks. He nodded slowly, wiping the sleeve of his jacket across his face. 

“Let’s go. We’re wasting time,” Bellamy sniffled, turning back around to continue to his destination. A few meters ahead, they stopped at the back of the lock up center where Bellamy pulled out a loose panel. 

“Go through here. Kane should be waiting there. You have ten minutes before you have to get out of there. Make it count,” Bellamy told her. Abby nodded, ducking down toward the entrance to make her way through. She turned her head back and looked at Bellamy.

“Thank you Bellamy, for letting me say goodbye,” Abby said, smiling slightly at the young man. He nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t say anymore. Abby ducked into the dark space, crawling on her hands and knees through the duct. The metal of the duct was cold on her skin, almost so cold it burned. But she had to get to Marcus. There was a dim light at the end of the tight metal space. Abby crawled through quickly, an image of Marcus set in view. She needed to see him one last time. 

As she reached the end, she pushed her hand against the metal grate in front of her, happily surprised when it came off and landed on the ground without much effort. She crawled out slowly, planting both feet firmly on the ground before smoothing out her clothes. Once she looked up, she saw Marcus standing from across the room smiling sadly at her. He looked exhausted; there were large dark circles under his eyes and his posture lacked its regular straight and confident image. For a moment she felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at this man, this remarkable man, who was soon to be sent to his death. 

“Why?” Was all she could manage to mutter out. It was a simple question but both of them knew what it held.

“I couldn’t get you involved because I couldn’t see you get hurt,” he answered simply, voice soft and weary.

“So you thought what? You’d take on Pike by yourself knowing it could only end one way?” Abby asked, her voice spitting out venom. Marcus’ eyes shifted to the ground beneath him.

“I had to try. I almost had him. I was so close, until Bellamy stopped me at the gate,” Marcus started, his eyes sorrowful. “It would have been so easy to run him down, to break through the gate and hand over Pike to the Grounders so that we could all live in peace. But I couldn’t do it. He’s just a boy.”

“And you’re just a man, Marcus. You can’t fix every damn problem with recklessness and luck. That’s how you get killed. You aren’t immortal nor are you God. I wish you had seen that earlier.” Abby had managed to take a few step closer to him without noticing.

“I know I’m not immortal and I sure as hell know I’m not God. I had to do it and I had to try because the safety of the camp depended on it and I know that you only saw it as me being reckless but it wasn’t. It was me trying to ensure yours and everyone else’s safety,” Marcus spat. He avoided Abby’s gaze but it was hard to do with Abby’s raging stare trained on him.

“And how did that work out for you? Pike is still Chancellor and you are going to die. I’d say you did a great job Marcus,” Abby fumed. Marcus didn’t answer, he just focused on a spot of a wall on the other side of the room, lip slightly quivering. “Just tell me one thing; why didn’t you at least have the decency to make me aware of this plan?”

“Because I couldn’t see you get hurt! Most everyone involved with this plan has either been locked up or sentenced to death and I was unwilling to see you with either of those fates. I knew the odds of this plan and so if at least you were still here, I would die knowing that someone would be doing right by the camp,” he answered confidently, finally turning to look at her. Abby shook her head.

“You kept me out of this so that I could live but you didn’t even consider how you dying would affect me,” Abby stated coldly. Marcus’ eyes grew sad as he watched the woman in front of him grow weak.

“We only have a few more minutes. Can we just not fight for them?” Marcus asked. Abby sniffled before looking back up at him, a sad smirk on her face. 

“It’s what we’ve always been good at,” Abby replied softly. Marcus smiled slightly. 

“I guess it’s how we communicate,” Marcus added. Abby smiled at him, but there was still something sad in her eyes. She took a step closer to him, closing the space between them. Marcus’ breath quickened slightly as it often did when they were so close.

“I won’t let this happen to you,” Abby told him softly. She placed her hands on either side of his face, his beard tickling her palms. 

“I still have hope.” She looked up into his dark, tired eyes, thinking of how she would go on without him. The tears that had threatened to spill since she had first seen him standing across the room finally did. She closed her eyes then, hands grabbing gently at his hair to pull his head against hers. She could feel his arms slip around her waist carefully, pulling her closer to him. When she opened her eyes, she found him staring at her, his cheeks damp with tears. They watched each other then, neither saying a word. Abby’s hands ran through Marcus’ hair while Marcus traced light circles across the small sliver of skin exposed where her shirt met her pants. With the weight of everything between them, nothing was said but at the same time that weight carried all the words either of them needed to hear. 

“Kane?” Monty’s voice sounded from the entrance. Marcus and Abby broke apart slightly to face the young man peeking his head through the door. “I’m sorry but we need to get you back to lock up before anyone notices.”

“I’m sorry,” Marcus muttered, looking back at Abby with soft eyes. Abby brushed her fingertips against his cheek slowly, tears falling faster as she realized that this was goodbye. 

“Don’t be. You’re an incredible man Marcus Kane,” Abby managed out, voice breaking.

“Stay safe please. For Clarke, for me? Promise me,” Marcus pleaded, hands gripping her tight. 

“Kane!” Monty yelled with urgency from the door. 

“Yes, I promise. I’ll stay safe,” Abby sobbed, leaning her head against his shoulder briefly. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight fleeting hug, kissing the top of her head gently.

“Kane, now!” Monty roared. Abby clung to Marcus as if she did that he wouldn’t have to go. With one last fleeting kiss on her head, Marcus pried himself away from Abby, hastily making his way to the exit where Monty was waiting. Abby’s eyes stayed glued to the ground as tears streamed down her face, almost afraid to watch him leave.

“Abby,” he called as he reached the door. She glanced up at him with tear stained cheeks. “May we meet again.”

The metal door slammed behind him before she was able to utter a word. She was left with her tears and a feeling of emptiness and regret in the pit of her stomach. It was like she was frozen in place, unable to move. Time also seemed frozen; she could have been staring at that door for seconds, minutes, hours and she wouldn’t have known. It wasn’t until a rough voice from behind her startled her out of the trance. 

“We should probably go,” Abby turned to face Bellamy whom had crawled through the same ventilation shaft that she had. Abby said nothing, nor did she move in acknowledgement of his words. She just stared blankly at him. “I should probably tell you something else too. We have a plan.”

“A plan?” Abby croaked out. 

“To get Kane out alive. Now it’s a risky plan but if we want to save Kane, Sinclair, or Lincoln, it’s worth it. I need to know, are you in?” Bellamy asked quietly. Abby blinked rapidly, confused by this proposal. She could save Marcus’ life? She remembered the promise she had made only moments ago; Stay safe please. For Clarke, for me? Promise me. She had made that promise, to stay out of risky situations and keep herself safe for him. It was the last thing he asked for and the last thing he may ever ask for. But if she could save his life, it was all worth it. She could bring him back to her. She could say all the things she hadn’t said when he was there, that she couldn’t bring herself to say. She could live a life with him. She had the chance to save Marcus, a chance she never had with Jake. At least she could save one of the men she loved.

“I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed some angst. Feedback is always welcome. A possible part 2 coming shortly. Stay tuned ;)


End file.
